Wet van Arken
thumb|300px|Een typerend voorbeeld van een overtreding van de Wet van Arken. Amerika is onder de liberale President [[Obama helemaal geen Orwelliaanse staat geworden, en George Orwell was helemaal geen profeet.]]De Wet van Arken, beter bekend in het Engels als 'Arken's Law'http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Arken's_Law, geeft aan dat iemand die een vergelijk maakt met George Orwell's boek 1984 de discussie bij voorbaat verloren heeft. De wet wordt als volgt geformuleerd: "Een discussie is afgelopen wanneer de huidige maatschappij wordt vergeleken met George Orwell's Oceania in het boek 1984." Aldus in het Engels: "A discussion is over when present society is compared to George Orwell's Oceania in the book 1984." De oorsprong van deze internetwet is onbekend: het is niet geweten wie Arken is of was, of waar deze persoon de wet voor het eerst zou hebben geformuleerd. Gespeculeerd wordt dat de Wet van Arken is ontstaan in de vroege dagen van het internet. Deze wet verwijst naar 1984, het boek van George Orwell dat een maatschappij beschrijft die leeft onder het totalitaire bewind van een "sociale staat" waarbij individueel denken vervolgd wordt en "mind control" wordt uitgevoerd op de bevolking. Ook de bekende zin "Big Brother is watching you" is hiervan afkomstig. In discussies wordt er vaak verwezen naar de "Orwelliaanse staat", bijna alsof het gaat om een geschiedkundige gebeurtenis, zoals het "Thatcheriaans" of "Hitleriaans" bewind. Niettemin was George Orwell helemaal geen staatshoofd van één of ander totalitair bewind, hij was slechts de auteur van een fictieverhaal dat zich hoegenaamd in 1984 zou afspelen. Inmiddels is gebleken dat er in 1984 geen totalitair bewind is ontstaan in Europa of de Verenigde Staten, en ook heden is dit nog altijd niet het geval: individualisme is niet strafbaar, en mind control is niet meer dan een complottheorie. Een vergelijk met de "Orwelliaanse staat" is bijgevolg disproportioneel, en volgens de Wet van Arken heeft eenieder die dit vergelijk maakt de discussie onmiddellijk verloren. De wet is heel vergelijkbaar met de meer bekende Wet van Godwin, waarbij het gaat om een vergelijk met nazisme en Hitler, met dat verschil dat het bij die laatste tenminste nog gaat om een vergelijk met een effectieve historische gebeurtenis. Voorbeelden De Wet van Arken wordt vaak overtreden door politici (meestal die in de oppositie), alsook door activisten die anti-regeringspropganda verspreiden, en bij extensie door een aantal complotdenkers. Enkele voorbeelden zijn: *Edward Snowdenhttp://gawker.com/watch-edward-snowdens-bleak-christmas-day-greeting-1489783586 - voormalig analist bij de NSA die geheime informatie heeft gelekt en vaak hyperbole argumenten gebruikt of gelekte informatie in de foute context voorstelt. *Mark Dicehttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Mark_Dice - conservatieve Christelijke complotdenker die boeken schreef zoals The New World Order Facts and Fiction (2010) en The Orwellian Nightmare Come True (2011). *E.J. Bronhttp://ejbron.wordpress.com/2013/11/16/eu-voorschriften-de-dictatuur-van-de-bureaucraten/ - een blog die extreemrechtse, anti-europese en islamofobe politieke standpunten propagandeert, door alles waar ze niet akkoord mee gaan prompt te vergelijken met nazisme of communisme. Het is dan ook niet te verbazen dat de Europese Unie hier wordt vergeleken met de Orwelliaanse staat. Dit wordt dan verder gekoppeld aan complottheorieën over o.a. de New World Order en de Illuminati. *Martin Vrijlandhttp://martinvrijland.com/2013/06/11/snowden-de-onthuller-van-big-brother-1984/ - complotdenker die gelooft dat de Orwelliaanse staat een feit is en dat Snowden mee in het complot zit. *Niburuhttp://www.niburu.nl/hoe-de-nalatenschap-van-een-britse-imperialist-de-moderne-wereld-vormde/ - complottheorieënwebsite die veelal focust op UFO's en aliens, maar ook op andere onzin zoals chemtrails, Illuminati, HAARP, en allerlei vormen van pseudowetenschap. *Zonnewindhttp://zonnewind.be/2012/chemtrails-en-andere-experimenten-op-de-burgerbevolking.shtml - complottheorieënwebsite die chemtrails een "wereldwijde Orwelliaanse campagne" noemt. Bronnen *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Arken's_Law *http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Arken%27s%20Law Referenties Categorie:Internet Wetten Categorie:Paranoia Categorie:Complottheorieën